


Call My Name

by Orcux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Suga realises that he shouldn't watch over the idiots too much, Crack, Hinata really just wants Kageyama to stop, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Romance, Tanaka is such a busybody, for various reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcux/pseuds/Orcux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's been calling Hinata weird nicknames lately, and Hinata just wants him to stop. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spellbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbooks/gifts).



> And happy birthday to our dear Kags again! -throws kags and hina into cupboard and locks it up-

"Tanaka, what are you doing?"

Tanaka jumped a foot in the air, turning around at the familiar voice. His hands scrabbled on the cement walls in front of him for purchase, as he heaved in a deep breath in relief.

"Suga-san!" Then, seemingly remembering what he had been doing previously, he quickly lowered his voice to a loud whisper. "Shhh! They'll notice us!"

Sugawara blinked once in incomprehension, lifting his free hand to scratch the side of his cheek. "I'm sorry, what?"

Trust Sugawara to be one who abstained from all kinds of bad deeds.

Tanaka motioned for Sugawara to crouch beside him near the wall, which the latter did, albeit with confusion written all over his face. He put a finger to his lips, grinning wildly, and Sugawara nodded quietly.

As soon as the silence fell, the both of them could hear someone else speaking.

* * *

"Seriously," Kageyama huffed, throwing his hands up in frustration, "I don't even know what I did wrong! Just tell me already!"

His words fell on deaf ears, as it had been earlier for the rest of the day, and Hinata turned away from him again, a small frown on his adorable face. He was clearly giving him the cold shoulder here, and all Kageyama wanted to do now was grab his shoulders and force him to turn around, and kiss the hell out of him until Hinata giggled like he always did.

So he did exactly that, or well, attempted to at least; he grabbed the other's shoulders and forced him up against the wall and suddenly Hinata's vivid eyes of the brightest sunset were wide and tearful and Kageyama immediately let go of his jersey as if he were scalded.

"H-Hina, babe? W-Why are you looking like that?"

His previous annoyance was now completely drained away by the power that was Hinata, the shimmering tears in that indignant glare that would send a grown man to his very knees within seconds, praying to the mighty being of all beings that he would not be eternally cursed for causing such (adorable) tears to appear on the very personification of positive energy.

And if his voice had cracked in the slightest, it was merely from the cold, and yes it was summer but people could feel cold under the swelteringly hot sun sometimes too, right? This was one of those times.

Hinata averted his gaze, and Kageyama felt as if he had been slapped and stabbed and all things that were painful in the world. Maybe it wasn't too late to fall to his knees and begin chanting an elaborate prayer to the sun and moon for their blessings.

"K-Kageyama… Could you stop calling me that?"

* * *

"Oh god, this is hilarious, pfft!"

Tanaka tried as hard as he could to control his snorts, as he clapped his hand over his mouth, his body trembling with laughter. Sugawara shot him a worried stare, and he placed his hand on Tanaka's shoulder, with the air of one treating a wild animal.

"Tanaka, are you alright?"

Tanaka nodded breathlessly, burying his face in his palms as he tried to tone down the mirth bubbling inside of him. "Hina babe, he said!" He snorted, before his shoulders vibrated with laughter again. "I heard the rumors, but that lame nickname… hahaha!"

Sugawara bit his lip, looking both concerned and uncomfortable at the same time. "Are you sure we should even be listening to this though? I feel bad for Kageyama…"

"Yeah, he's probably gonna get dumped right now… I mean I wouldn't blame Hinata… Who would go out with someone who calls you 'Hina babe?'?" Tanaka paused, before bursting into silent laughter again, shoulders heaving with the effort of staying quiet. "Oh god I can't stop laughing this is just too hilarious!"

Sugawara shot him a pitying glance, before turning back to the first year duo. He felt bad listening in, but if Hinata rejecting Kageyama caused the setter to breakdown and go into depression or something, he'd have to think of something encouraging to say!

 _I'm sure Hinata likes you, Kageyama, just not that way…_ No, that wasn't it.

 _Maybe if you called him something less embarrassing…_ No, maybe that'd just ruin Kageyama's pride. Hmm…

* * *

Kageyama felt as if he had died a little inside.

"Y-You…" He swallowed painfully, feeling a lump lodge itself in his throat. "You… don't want me to call you Hina babe?" His tone was disbelieving, and Hinata seemed to shrink in onto himself at the hurt tone Kageyama was speaking with.

His expression remained resolute though, shoulders squared, as if he had been waiting for this chance to tell Kageyama once and for all.

He took a deep breath, vivid sunset eyes catching the light as he looked straight into Kageyama's eyes, and the sight was so beautiful, it nearly took Kageyama's breath away.

"K-Kageyama… My friends have been asking me questions… It's so embarrassing…" Hinata's voice was quivering slightly, shoulders trembling as he bit his lip as if to stop a sob from emerging. Kageyama stepped forward quickly as if to comfort him, his hand reaching out for his partner's shoulder, before he caught himself midway, and with a tortured expression, let the hand fall once again.

* * *

Tanaka snickered loudly. Sugawara shot him a dirty glare, feeling extremely sorry for both Kageyama and Hinata… He'd had to treat them to ice creams later. And maybe get Nishinoya and the rest to cheer them up later. It was all for the best… He just hoped this wouldn't ruin the beautiful bond between their best decoy and setter.

* * *

Kageyama took a shuddering breath, his gaze falling downwards onto a fallen leaf, which looked extremely crumpled and dead, browning with the cool autumn. "I… never meant to embarrass you, Hina ba—I mean…" He trailed off uncertainly, and the unspoken question hung in the air around them, forming an impenetrably thick atmosphere.

It clearly took him much effort to refrain from calling his partner in his usual way, and Tanaka gave him an unseen thumbs up from the wall he was currently hiding behind.  _You can do it, kouhai! You can come and cry on my shoulder later and call me Tanaka-senpai, and I might just treat you to something nice!_

Hinata's shoulder tensed, eyes flashing with what seemed like anger and frustration, before he reached out, clutching Kageyama's shirt within his hands. It was all so sudden, and it happened in a flash, that Kageyama backed up several steps, staring at Hinata with widened eyes.

"Just say it, you idiot!" Hinata cried out, sounding very much like he'd like to shake Kageyama back and forth, "You should learn to call me that in school already! I've been waiting long enough and I can't stand it anymore!"

Kageyama's breath hitched in his throat. "B-But, ah, um…"

Sugawara and Tanaka watched on in horror. Was that a blush forming on his cheeks? Holy… Kageyama was blushing! Why?

"But nothing!" Hinata retorted, stamping on the ground. "You know that I hate the way it sounds! It's just so impersonal and ugh, can you just listen to me for once?"

It seemed like it took all it had in him to form the words he wanted to say, but Hinata continued to glare at him expectantly, and Kageyama finally looked down to the ground, with a whispered "S-Shoyo-babe…"

There was a strangled scream somewhere behind them, but the couple ignored it in lieu of gazing at each other passionately. Hinata's eyes sparkled with love and affection, before leaning up and pressing his lips against Kageyama's lips briefly.

"About time, stupid Tobio!"

* * *

The next day, Kageyama burst into the classroom, holding up identical bento boxes he'd gotten up at six in the morning to prepare, a bright blush on his face as he called out, "Let's go for lunch, Shoyo babe!"

Whereas Hinata got up with the brightest smile possible, sparkles emanating from his very existence, as he took the proffered bento box, linked his arm with Kageyama as if it were completely normal, and skipped off to who-knows-where to get some alone time with his boyfriend.

The silence in the classroom was deafening.


End file.
